


The Stroke Of Chance Between A Bird And A Dog

by ImmerSie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and a flustered ren to be thrown into the mix as well, just my thoughts on how cute this ship is, there will be hugs and cuteness, you'll see something beyond the stoic yet curious bird perhaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can’t say if it’s that we’re getting along well. I think of it as we’ve recently had more opportunity to talk."</p><p>"That certainly is it."</p><p>Little drabbles that focus on Ren and Tori. Some will be romantic and others will be platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protecting Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let me pose this as an explanation. Basically, I am now hooked upon the ship of Ren/Tori. It's really cute if you give it a chance and definitely one of the ships you would never know you liked until you saw it or read about it. Their personalities are very much all the same and they certainly got closer to one another in canon in the Minao Drama CD (the whole thing was so cute omg). And lo and behold, I have created this in honor of a rare pair that certainly needs the spotlight just this once. 
> 
> Enjoy if you please~! I'll update every so often depending on what themes strike me ^^

Boredom.

That was what Tori had found himself feeling in the throes of a party, a fanciful one at that. Where man clad in suits and handkerchiefs and woman dressed in their gorgeous gowns and jewelry make one another’s acquaintance, dance and chat. The opposite of what a man of little words such as Tori would want to do. But he’d promised his elder brother he would remain here while he interacted with a special guest, so he had to grit his teeth and deal with it, choosing to nurse a glass of wine and lean against the wall.

Many had asked to dance with him, enthralled with his exotic looks. Bronze skin, a chiseled jawline, dark eyes—or rather, an eye as the other had been shielded by his bangs in lieu of the usual eyepatch—and hair that flows past his shoulders in pastel shades of pink, white and a faint orange. A dark suit with a simple pink tie were the finishing touches upon his form and his silence and ignorance of the scenery around him is what both attracts and deters others.

It is this ignorance that keeps him from noticing the approach of a person whose hand clasps around his wrist and holds him steady in the case of departing. It succeeds in drawing his attention, a brow arched in inquiry as he faces the other.

A man stands before him when he turns, dressed just as charmingly as the other people within this place. A dark suit with a navy blue vest and tie adorned with intricate designs that weave into the silk. His skin is pale, as if kissed by the moon itself, quite a difference from the hair combed back to match his prim and proper attire and a visage that demonstrates a fidgeting desire. He seems to be thoughtful, dithered upon what to speak to the taller as the two had never gotten the honor to know one another yet.

"I apologize for bothering you, I really do. But I am in need of assistance.."

And Tori would deny but there is just something about that tone of voice, the imploring that entwines its way into such a deep, rich tone that the rose haired male finds himself pausing for a brief span of time. The fingers still curl around his wrist and hope seems to still be demonstrated in eyes that shone like the fade of gold within a sunrise or the embers of a burning fire. It was quite a color to seek upon features, Tori thought briefly.

A tug pulls him from thoughts and his lips purse for another second before he sighs and nods, giving the man a chance. The grip on his wrist releases itself and Tori finds himself humming at the disappearance of the gripping warmth that lingered. A roll of the shoulders and a risen brow allow an explanation to come forth and the man with hair of midnight blue would speak then.

"I am having an issue with these people who continue to bother me. They may be intoxicated though I am not sure, so I was wondering if.." And the sentence seems to cant off, edges touched by a show of chagrin as if not wanting to ask what he had planned to. Tori would think he was about to retreat and he does not allow such a thing, even speaking up to break away the hesitance in this person’s mannerisms. "I was wondering if you could pose as a threat."

"You want me to be your bodyguard?"

"No, no!" The man interrupts, hands flying up in a gesture of surrender. Tori swears he could see the ears of a puppy drooping in shame and he finds that strangely endearing. "I just want you to chase them away somehow in anyway that you can. You seem to be one of the most intimidating people here, so I thought that maybe…"

There he goes with the hesitation once more. But then, blame couldn’t be shifted upon him. One can certainly search for a refuge from danger should it drag closer. Fingers inch to loosen a tie and allow a heave of a sigh. Tori can’t help but feel a touch of sympathy for the other. Perhaps he was not fond of the party also, and if he was wrong in this presumption, the ability to relax in such lavish surroundings was ruined by drunks.

Well, he supposed it would not pose much of an issue to play the role of a protector to a grown man for a few minutes. He assumes no harm could be done and they would not pick a fight here. If they did, then they would receive either a fist or the end of a shattered wine glass still dripping with the deep red liquid.

"Hey, there he is." A voice perks up among the abbreviated silence between the pair.

Then, the gold eyed man is stiffening, taking a step closer to Tori and nudging behind as a means of security. It was nothing but pure discomfort in the man's case. A look is favored to the approaching group of men with two women in the mix, all of them displaying levels of intoxication as the other had spoken of.

A stranger, whom Tori assumed to be the leader of this group, steps forward and offers a friendly smile to satiate the tense atmosphere. A hand would reach out to gesture to the man behind Tori and the rose haired man can just _feel_ fingers curling into the back of his suit. This is definitely unwanted, not at all needed and certainly something Tori would not allow one to be subjected to. So he steps forward but keeps in front.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, it seems that you found our friend." The leader slurred, "He got away from us when we were caught in a great conversation and we weren’t able to find him until now. He’s really good at hide-and-go-seek it seems. But now we just wanna hang out with him."

"He doesn’t look like he wants to stay with you." Tori says coolly, not missing a beat in seeing through the lies. "In fact, it looks like you were bothering him if anything."

"Ah? No, he’s being ridiculous~" One of the women cuts in with a giggle. "We were going to play a game with him back at our hotel room. Even bought a bottle of champagne to enjoy."

"Pick another friend." retorts Tori dryly and it goes unappreciated by the group whom scowl and eye him with disapproval at their interruption. Tori itches for the familiar press of lips against a cigar, it would help in matters of annoyance such as these. 

"And who are you?" The leader questions with a developing sneer.

This is when a glance is favored to the navy haired man behind as if to see if had any objections to a suggestion. He sees none in those amber orbs—if the confusion was not counted, at least—so he opts to face the group again as a hand reaches to grip an arm and pull the hiding man forward. Instead of pushing him forward as it seemed Tori would do, he pulls the other close, fingers dancing over his shoulder and hips pressed together as Tori allows the first grin of the night to show, though it is dabbled in a sour manner in speaking to the people they face.

"My significant other, of course. Have to be here for him in case he goes a little wild with the drinks and runs into people like you." Tori speaks so calmly and casually that the group begins to believe him. As if to add to the illusion, he leans to press his lips to the temple of the man he held and he felt a small shiver within his hold. "I care a lot for him and don’t want him hurt. So leave us alone."

The leader wants to argue, wants to open his mouth and call him out on his bullshit but Tori directs a pointed look that is so very cold beyond its exterior that the drunk backtracks and bites his tongue to stave off any comments. A fight would be in league should he continue to prod for answers and he would much rather avoid it. With a turn of his heel, he leaves and the group follows suit with despondent sighs and complaints but nevertheless they are off to bother some other poor bystander.

"They’re gone." Tori says simply, disconnecting from the other with swift action.

"I—" The man was attempting to form a plausible sentence, utterly shocked by the kiss he had received within tense revealing. Cheeks burned with crimson, shoulders hiked in the attempts to scrounge for reason in the previous actions. Quick blinks are taken, gaze fixing itself upon who he supposed was his ‘significant other’ for the moment and his mouth opens and closes not unlike a fish out of water. So very endearing, Tori thinks within the solitary confines of his mind and it takes all his strength to not chuckle at the wide eyed look he was receiving.

Instead of laughing, he deals a shrug of a shoulder, “Well you did say it was fine to use whatever means to chase them away, did you not?”

"…I suppose I did." And if it worked in the end, it shouldn’t carry much of a matter to the man. He seems bashful now, twiddling his thumbs as the faint color fades from his cheeks but he eventually finds that his ability to speak has returned though it is a murmur at first. "…—en."

"Hm?"

”..Ren.” He speaks a little louder and his voice sounds stronger, regaining lost confidence as he meets chocolate hues. A bow of the head as a means of ‘thank you’ is given. “My name is Ren. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

"Hm." And rose hair ruffles as a head turns to the side, debating on whether the give off of a name would be a good idea. It does not reach long delay however and he is offering a bow of his own. "Tori."

"Thank you for aiding me, Tori. And again, I apologize for posing as a bother." And with that, Ren is ready to turn and walk away from this man, forget his blunder and the sudden chagrin felt by a simplistic gesture. Tori doesn’t know why or what possessed him to reach out but he is holding Ren’s wrist as the other had done to him earlier. He’s pulling though, attempting to keep attention and draw that inquisitive gaze of halcyon.

"Oi." 

"..Yes?"

"This party is irritating. I’m not too fond of it and I’m sure after an experience like that, you’re not looking forward to it anymore. So do you want to just leave this place behind and go find somewhere to relax for a bit? I’ll even buy you coffee if you want, to make up for what I did before."

"That…"

There is conflict in Ren’s countenance and Tori would not blame him if he denied the offer, what with their not knowing one another besides a stroke of chance. He's expecting a reply of 'absolutely not' spoken in that polite manner he'd thought Ren would allow in his speech but he finds himself more struck down by the acceptance instead. Lips rise into a smile and Tori finds himself faintly desiring to see those more. They suit Ren so very well. Their eyes meet when Ren decides to peek up once more, pursed lips delaying the response for a moment before Ren speaks.

"That sounds very pleasant actually. I would love to."


	2. Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beni and Tori are arguing while Ren tries to keep the peace. He ends up being somewhat of an interest along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I forgot to tell you all that these chapters can vary to one another in Ren and Tori and their forms. Some focus on them as AllMates and others focus on them as human. Maybe one or two may do something else with them ehehe ^^

Aoba and Koujaku were currently conversing with one another, all smiles and teasing shoves as they leaned against the stone wall that was only a short distance from Aoba's home. They were imbrued in quite a chat and were all but completely oblivious to any outside interference.

Beni had left his perch upon Koujaku's shoulder and settled upon Ren's head as he normally did, nestling comfortably into dark navy fur with a grumble of 'how the two lovebirds needed to get a room already'. Ren was rather amused by his friend's disposition and redirected his attention to the pair for a moment before looking on to the scenery surrounding them. They had a choice of going on without their masters, but they instead chose to linger and bask in patient silence as they did so many times.

But of course, even silence has the ability of interruption by anyone of certainty. The approach of wings would summon both Ren and Beni's attention, though the former is completely disgruntled by who he had seen and crimson feathers puffed out slightly in preparation of a harsh remark. The latter was not at all bothered, if only just a little curious as to the reason of said approaching being.

Tori lands atop the wall near the pair, looking as regal as he normally did and keeping to a quietude that one only draws forth as habits of his master. A single eye would focus upon the AllMates and his head would cock to the side in muted wonder before he peers to where Koujaku and Aoba stand.

"It seems that they are busy, hm?"

"So? What's it to _you_?" is Beni's immediate reply, already angered by the bird's presence even though there was barely any speech.

"I simply ask a question and you are riled up. How uncouth." Tori returns.

"Eh?! What did ya say to me?!"

"Beni, please." Ren attempts to make peace between the two before they attempted to peck at one another or something. He could already feel movement atop his head, signaling that Beni was ready to fly up to Tori.

"Why don't ya say that to my face, you pink bitch? I'd like to see how high and mighty ya are when I shove my geta down your--"

"I thought," Tori interrupts. "I had told you before that a sparrow such as yourself should sing sweetly instead of allowing such thuggish mannerisms to leave you. It appears you're not as smart as I would peg you for."

"You wanna go!?" Beni snaps, already flying up to Tori with fire in his eyes and form stiff with burning vexation. "You think you're so much better and hold yourself high and mighty when you're just the same as all of us! Nothing makes you special you know?!"

"I did not say that, now did I? You're putting words in my mouth."

"Might as well since that's probably what you're thinking."

Ren can sense the bitter aura, tense and argumentative, not at all something Ren would wish from either of them. But he's on lower ground while they are both upon a wall, or rather Tori is while Beni hovers a mere two inches from his face. Still, he doesn't want this conflict to rise and all he can do is trot closer to the wall and rest his paws on it to get some level upon himself. Dark blue optics land on the birds and he is calling their attention, pleading for some sort of resolve between this one sided animosity.

"Beni, if you could just calm down. I'm sure Tori does not want any conflict, he is simply speaking as he normally is. I'm sure he means no harm and if he has actually bore insult towards us, I would not stand for it."

"Oh?" Tori inquires, rather interested by Ren's words. Wings of faint pink would spread and allow a boost to the air before he lowers and lands near the canine, head cocking to the side. There is only a short distance between them, easily able to be closed by a step or two, but it is kept.

"You seem more sensible than your friend, it seems. You believe that I meant no insult in anything I have said?"

Ren lands on all fours, facing Tori and mimicking his action of tipping his head, though his are more so out of contemplation. "Yes. You tease, that much is clear. But if you were actually insulting, you would be a little more harsher if not more rude. You draw most of your personality from Mink, after all."

There is a laugh then, brief and tinny through the speakers of the cockatoo but it's there.

"You're interesting." Tori notes.

"Am I? I would think of myself as quite average." Ren says candidly, tail swaying absentmindedly.

"Hey! You ignoring me now?" Beni shouts from above the two and they would look up at him as he huffed, the click of his shoes tapping against the stone.

Tori hums in acknowledgement. "Why not focus your attention on preening yourself? Your feathers are a mess."

"They were fine until ya showed up, smartass!" Beni bites out.

"That sounds like it's a personal problem, does it not?"

"Why you--!"

Tori seems utterly entertained with how he could render the other to such an angered mess of feathers and curses. Ren would watch the pair dish out comments to one another, resting upon his paws as dark blue optics flit from one to the other. Beni would remain where he is, satisfied with how he could look down upon Tori despite being commented on by the person he was directing his venom towards.

Tori has shifted closer to Ren during the canine's fleeting moments of blissful ignorance. Once he is close enough, Ren is looking up at the cockatoo in inquisitiveness. Said bird would provide no reply, though he would lean forward in a nature that seemed to examine Ren further and while the puppy would have backed away, he simply allowed the other an ability of satiating an interest.

He backed off well enough, satisfied with whatever he had come to discover. Beni lands atop Ren's head, now protective of his friend and asking what business Tori had getting so close to him. Of course no reply is given and the pair are going at it once more, though Tori gives more silence than any responses--much to Beni's frustration.

Ren allows them to, only stepping in if a fight would break out, though he does notice a glance given to him by Tori every so often.


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the Minao Drama CD.
> 
> While Mink and Aoba go off to go visit Mink's village and speak of the past, Tori and Ren remain home and get acquainted more.

It's quiet.

Mink and Aoba had left the cabin earlier to speak of things neither AllMates had business in.

So they had remained home—even though it was not as if they had a choice in the matter—gazing upon a fire lit to rid the cabin of chills left by last night's lowered temperature. They watched over it to make sure that nothing went wrong and though they were sure it would be fine, it was still a duty they had wanted to appeal to. Both had distanced themselves a little from the fireplace, Huracan perched upon a table and Ren seated on the wooden floors. Neither of them spoke for nearly ten minutes or so, but a small fidget from the canine would draw a curious glance from a certain cockatoo.

"Huracan. I do not want to seem bothersome, but do you have any knowledge as to where Aoba and Mink have went?" Ren couldn't help but notice the serious atmosphere surrounding the pair as they had stepped out, so he had an inkling of a thought.

However, his reply received a shake of the head. "No. Mink did not alert me as to where. He said to simply watch the home while they were gone."

"Ah. Perhaps Mink is finally ready to speak to Aoba. He did say to give him time, so it may be now he chooses to tell him."

It's an assumption. A shot in the dark. But it does make sense regarding the circumstances of what had transpired these past few days from the beginning of Aoba's sickness to the admittance of strange dreams to the eventual wander outside. It all must have led to some desire to speak and see that Mink was now ready if it struck Aoba that hard. But he did not know, he was not there so assumptions were all Ren could make until given confirmation.

"You could be right." Huracan states. "Time will tell, I suppose."

"It will. Still, I am happy to know that Aoba's health is now better. The steady decline and rise of it for the past few days was very concerning, so to see him back on his feet is a relief."

"I see."

"Do you think they will finally heal what ails them?"

"It all depends on them. Mink is a diligent and quiet man and he isn't fond of speaking of the past, but he accepts that there is someone in his life now. Someone who has seen all sides of him, the disguise of a monster and the truth beneath it and still accepts him with open arms. I'm sure whatever happens out there, it will be fine between them in the end."

The answer is satisfactory, an appeasing sort that Ren would give a brief nod to as he settles into a more relaxed posture as he gazes to the flames that burn before he and Huracan. Without the normal strides of Aoba or the heavy booted footsteps of Mink, the cabin was captured by a calm that neither AllMates could put a description upon. And their deciding to speak only adds to the relaxation of the room. It's a certain difference from any acquaintance that they had somehow managed between one another in Midorijima as neither of them barely spoke to one another. Huracan was all but cold with no want to make friends or speak and Ren had no business forming conversation himself with the other in the first place.

So perhaps a little more conversation would not hurt.

"Huracan... Do you like your name?" Ren decides to ask before the silence takes hold completely once again.

The question was rather random and the avian needed a moment to register before giving it some thought. "..I do. Most AllMates do not usually have a care for something like a name as anything could have been fine, like how the name 'Tori' did not bother me. And yet I'm content because this is something that is mine. It seems that I'm no longer just an object. Now I'm something—"

"Something very important."

A dark optic would trace over to Ren when he hears those words spoken and a short laugh escapes, a rustle of feathers as Huracan settles as well. "Yes. Something very important."

Neither would know why Ren had said that with such genuine touch to his voice that it could be perceived as nothing else but a reassurance, like a hand upon a back. He'd just said it and neither of them would speak against it. Surely if Huracan contained a spark of true humanity within himself, he may have been struck in the chest with warmth. But for now, it was best described as contentment.

"Are you fond of your own name, Ren?"

A hum, "I am. It's what Aoba called me when he had fixed me up after finding me, what he kept to speaking of even when he was not himself. At first, it was simply something for me to be called by but it carries quite a bit of sentimental value now. It's what weaved a bond that we've kept for years."

"Has it now? It would seem that your connection goes deeper than I would have thought then." Huracan mused. 

"Is it surprising?"

"No. The way he had defended you when Mink had given an order that risked your well being differs quite a bit from the human and AllMate relationships I've witnessed." 

"Has yours differed from the past?" Ren inquired.

"It can never be as strong as your bond, but I would say that we've maintained a well enough connection over time."

"I see." A tail sways in contemplation, "It's done well in providing a change in you. You sound..."

"Less cold and unapproachable?"

"I would not describe it as that. I would rather say not as reserved as you once did. If you were the same, you'd have turned away and preened yourself in silence rather than engage in conversation with me." 

"Would I?"

A bob of the head is the reply from the canine, "The encounters I have witnessed between you and Beni poses as evidence." 

Ren could have sworn he heard what sounded like a snort in Huracan's voice, but he couldn't tell as any show of humor he had was gone in an instant.

"He engages in arguments I want no place in, it is only fair to either entertain him with an insult or ignore him altogether."

"Both children in your own ways, I would suppose." was the prodding statement Ren gave.

A ruffle of feathers is Huracan's answer, head turning up slightly in a mannerism that reminded Ren of how the avian was in the past. 

They've only spoken for a little but they see now that there's a distinct comfort in doing so. Both of them can see it even if neither remark of it to each other. The silence that had been kept at bay for some time had finally come forth and the pair would look to the fire with individual thoughts in their heads, mild flickers of wonder to flow through processors and it was Huracan this time who chose to speak up.

"Ren. Why don't you rest? I'll watch over the fire for now and wake you when I am need of your assistance."

"Ah?" The jingle of a collar is given as Ren would lift a touch from his settled position, head canting to the side at the suggestion. "What a sudden thing to impose. But I can't do that nonetheless. It is clear that we can both can watch the fire and it would feel wrong if I was the only one to rest while you took this on."

"Hm, don't worry. I've handled this quite a few times before you and Aoba had arrived. Plus I did say I would wake you when the time came for your help in this." Huracan says with the barest hint of bemusement in his tone. "You can trust me."

Ren would argue, it's very clear in slightly narrowed eyes that he would put up a small fuss for being told to sleep, but the bird seemed just as ready to pose an argument of his own. He surely wasn't backing down about the suggestion and if anything, he'd leaned onto imploring more so should it come to it. So Ren would take the words to heart and do as asked, albeit reluctantly, for just a little with a hum of compliance escaping. Curling up, eyes would fall closed as he fell into sleep mode. Huracan seemed pleased with that, wishing the other a good rest as he glanced at the fire once more.

A flutter would be heard on occasion and wood would be picked to fall into the flames, keeping the fire as lively as it had been left in their care. Along the way, he would find himself looking to the canine after some time from his perch upon a fire poker before he'd spread his wings and fly off into one of the open doors down the hall of the home.

He returned a few seconds later, a small blanket held in his beak and descended quietly as to not rouse Ren from the rest he had persuaded the other to take. The blanket would cover the canine comfortably, stopping short of paws nuzzled up against a dozing form. And after that, Huracan would take his place back upon the poker, attention seeming to have been diverted to the task at hand once more. But in such silence, he'd spoken words so quietly, the crackle of the fire would overcome the timbre of Huracan's voice.

"I can see why Aoba sees you as important. Anyone who has spent time around you cannot help but want to remain near.. even if only for a little."


	4. I Want To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And it seems I am not the only one here to be considered beautiful." Tori mused with a look to the side.

Curiosity had gained the best of Tori one day to the point of pure thoughtfulness and reserved silence. He’d heard of Rhyme and the specifics that balance its chaotic battleground, monitored by Usui and tuned down to keep any damage to a minimum. He’d also heard of the drive bys that snatch away unknowing victims into the game and they either leave somewhat successful or half brain dead depending on their opponent.

Asides from being used for fights and such, he knew that they could be foraged as a sort of meeting ground between others if set the correct way. That thought was the one to linger in his processors for some time; the ability to simply remain in a virtual space with the person of your choice.

Word of mouth had led him to know that a certain canine had ventured into the space of Rhyme for an impromptu battle. It meant that he was used to the settings of the place, but it made Tori deeply curious as to what exactly Ren looked like in Rhyme. Most AllMates don’t look the same online as they do in the real world, so it was only fair for the avian to carry a flicker of wonder as to what appearance Ren may carry there.

Which is what led him to where he was now, resting upon the balcony of the Seragaki residence.

He’d already knocked upon the glass with his beak to gain the attention of the individual within their room. So all he did now was wait, mulling around with the cigar he held and thankfully, that didn’t take too long. Aoba had slid the door open and stood in place as if not particularly believing what he was seeing. He glanced around as if he were expecting Mink to be around somewhere, but when he did not place a large stature in his surroundings, he looks to Tori with arched brows.

“Tori? What are you doing here by yourself? Do you need something?”

“I do actually.” Tori replies.

“Hm? What is it?” Aoba asks.

“I was wondering if I could pose a favor upon you.”

That earned a pause, Aoba readjusting himself to lean against the doorway as his arms cross over his chest. “A... favor.”

“You are still familiar with that young Rhymer, correct?”

“Noiz?” A nod from the bird. “Yeah, why?”

“He is familiar with setting up fields that stay out of watch of Usui. I was wondering if you could ask him to set one up for a meeting of sorts in place of a battle.”

“A meeting?” That surely hooked in the azure haired male. His lips quirked into a small semblance of a smile, rather surprised that the normally quiet AllMate would do all of this. It’s unexpected at best, a different habit that strays far from anything he thinks Mink would do, but it’s pleasant to witness nonetheless. He seemed to ponder it for a moment and a flash of teeth are shown as he leans forward ever so slightly in interest.

“Who are you wanting to meet?”

It’s only then that Tori allows himself to peer behind Aoba, searching for the very being he was planning this for. He spotted the other, curled up on the bed in sleep mode, oblivious to the current conversation that was going on a few feet away. It seemed his sights had lasted a second too long because Aoba had blinked in wonder before following said gaze to the only thing Tori could have been staring at. He turned to the bird once more with a faint show of surprise, thumbing over his shoulder as if to truly confirm this before announcing what had not been spoken.

“You… want to have a meeting with Ren?”

Silence is the reply this time, but it seems to solidify Aoba’s assumption.

Despite that, he doesn’t taunt, tease, or even make a strange face at the notion of Tori wanting to chat with Ren. He finds it rather charming that the other was perhaps trying to make a friend. His smile only seemed to grow a touch larger before he nods in reply.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

 

While Tori did not feel as if he were indebted to Aoba for aiding along in such a sudden idea and going to the trouble of asking Noiz for assistance—and he was not foolish as to how bullheaded the young man could be in times where he does not gain anything in return for his service—he was very grateful. Ren was just as surprised as Aoba when he had been awoken and told of the news, having to take a moment to register what he had been told.

True, he and Tori had been getting along rather well over some time but he wonders what made the other want to engage with him in Rhyme. Aoba had assured him that it wasn't a battle—as if Mink would be one to challenge anyone in Rhyme, he found the game to be ridiculous and something only children would dawdle around in. So whatever the reason, he would surely find out when he steps into the familiar fields of Rhyme. 

* * *

 

"Tori?" Ren spoke aloud as soon as he materialized within the field, gaze flickering up to the hexagons in shade of blue surrounding him as he recalls the last time he had stepped in here. Though this time, there would be no battle this time. 

"I'm right here." A voice sounds from behind him, familiar and deep but not at all like how it sounded through the speakers of an AllMate body. It summons Ren's attention immediately and he turns slowly to the source of it, now interested as to how the other looks within the area. 

Tori was quite muscular, had darker skin and was just a little more taller than Ren by about two or three inches. Even still, his looks kept to their flamboyancy, surely eye catching to any who would catch it if he were to walk the streets of Old Resident. The eyepatch was still kept even now, only allowing one dark brown orb to lay its gaze upon Ren. His lips kept the very same cigar Ren had spotted between his beak out in reality. Windswept rose hued hair was pushed to the right and spiked up slightly in the back and falling behind him in long waves. Two braids much like what his avian self had were in the front, the intricate decorations still kept to them, feathers in hues of white and orange jutting from the locks. A beautifully designed poncho in same color as his hair and more lengthy in the back than the front donned his form. White fingerless gloves were what he wore on his hands and countless bracelets adorned his wrists. It finished off with a simple pair of white jeans and dark boots.

Ren stared for quite a bit, finding the appearance to be strikingly attractive. He could understand why Haga-san and Clear had so previously commented on Tori's beauty when they first saw him as a hushed cockatoo. 

It seemed to have caught Tori's attention well though, the man tilting his head to the head as brows furrow in inquiry. "You are staring for an awfully long time."

That does well in snapping Ren out of his daze, blinking several times to bring himself back to the reality now. He'd allowed an apology to escape, sheepish but candid as a shoulder would inch up to aid in showing his chagrin at being caught in the act. 

"I am sorry for staring. But you look very beautiful." Honesty was truly a virtue of Ren's, he had no shame in admitting it nor did he even attempt to dance around the admittance, simply saying it how it is. It did well in catching Tori off guard momentarily, though he did not show it asides from an arch of a pink brow and a small incline of the head. 

"Thank you." Tori says, eyeing Ren more so.

He expected many things from viewing the canine and hearing such a deep baritone escape from a small body. Although he was surprised, the body matched Ren well but he found himself somewhat discontent with the fact that Ren was near completely covered up from head to toe. Only a glimpse of pale features with dark tattoos and the peek of a throat carrying a jewel within its confines were all he could spot. He was curious to see more and that remained his mind set as he stepped along, trying to accustom himself to an online body he never walked these grounds with before.

It caught Ren's sights soon enough, lips parting in wonder as the other approaches. The distance between them is closed within a few brief strides, pink hair flowing behind the man as he stood before Ren with his thumbs hooked into the pockets of his jeans. They'd managed a quietude as they kept to looking at one another. A question had surely posed itself upon the tip of Ren's tongue, wanting to know why the man was doing this. But his reply was cut off by the sudden action Tori had taken.

Hands had left pockets and one finger would hook into the collar of his cape while the other had taken hold of the headdress and tugged it up. It did well in startling a sound from Ren, dark navy lashes fluttering over aureate hues as they peer to the other. Their faces were close to one another, only an inch or two separating them with as close as Tori got. Yet the man still did not move away, taking great leisure in examining Ren's features with a stoic look.

One hand had left the collar of Ren's cape to card through navy locks, soft to the touch before tracing down to cheeks marred with dark markings, like he was memorizing every small detail. Ren hadn't moved, rather remained motionless in favor of letting Tori do as he pleased. He does cease his actions eventually when he is satisfied, a foot stepping back to create reasonable distance between them as he hums.

"Ah. Now I see you." He announces, "You hide away too much of your features. I would have to get close to truly look at you."

Ren finally replies with a stilt to his tone as his stiffened form relaxes. There was a telltale sign of pink blossoming over his cheeks as replies with a simple, "I see."

"And it seems I am not the only one here to be considered beautiful." Tori mused with a look to the side. 

"..Thank you." He looks to the floor as if his shoes were an interesting thing to scrutinize. "Since you have called me here to meet with each other, I can only wonder if that was all you wanted. Was there more to it?"

"Yes, I wanted to see how you looked in Rhyme. It was a curiosity that has been nagging at me for some time. It would be rude to simply leave after only that and we have some time before we have to leave this place," Tori then situated himself on the floor, reaching out to pat the space beside him as if to invite Ren over, leaning back onto his hands. "Why don't we just talk then?"

"Are you going to pull up my headgear or comment on my looks again?" Ren remarks as he moves to sit beside the other, a glimpse of amber given beneath the visor.

Tori clucks his tongue, directing his vision to the virtual ceiling above them. 

"Only if you comment on mine first."

 

~.~.~.~.~ 

 

Tori's design description based off this [amazing cosplay](http://41.media.tumblr.com/0757a5f548ad815fbe8a364fa6033efe/tumblr_nfwiotverK1sdw5awo2_500.jpg) by [this person](https://www.facebook.com/leemiyo?fref=photo)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm teasing lots with these getting near moments before they break away ehehe. Maybe they will kiss soon enough, these two cuties. I'm very grateful for the responses I've received for this ship and I'm glad to know people like the idea of Tori and Ren together. The next chapter will come soon enough~


	5. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's growing accustomed to his new body, getting the chance to go out alone. Tori flies by to accompany him and the two chatter along. However, Ren soon comes to discover that with a new body comes new fears.

One of the toughest tasks for Ren of learning to be human was growing accustomed to things he was not used to.

Habits that were once accumulated from days as a canine was told to no longer show its head, though he still did occasionally sniff at an object or take hold of something by the teeth. They were hard to rid himself of, but he was getting used to it.

He didn’t hate his current life, but there were things that overwhelmed him quite a bit these days. Sensations of taste and smell, fingers that roamed over fabrics and surfaces, toes that wiggled when free of boots and socks, exhaustion that clasped at him when the day fell to night or during lazy afternoons.

It was different.

Currently, he had been given the task of heading to the grocery store to go buy the ingredients Tae would need for dinner tonight. He’d been cooped up at home for too long, according to the elder and she thought it time to send him off on his own, without the accompaniment of a certain azure haired male. He agreed, finding it nice to be able to stretch his legs, assuring her and Aoba that he would be fine.

It was late afternoon by now and the crowds had grown larger, filling the ever busy streets of the East District.

Ren had not yet gotten caught up in the flow just yet, having paused to lean against a wall and look over the items on the list once more. In his thoughtful regard, he hadn’t noticed a heavy flap of wings, summoning the attention of many bystanders. It was when he felt a weight on his shoulder and the faint dig of talons that he peered over to catch a glimpse of pink.

Ah, now there was a sight he had not seen in some time.

One would question how Tori had come to know of Ren’s existence in a new body. Along the months after Ren’s recovery and ability to move, Aoba had felt it right to tell others of what became of Ren since Beni was showing signs of missing the canine and Koujaku was curious as to who the stranger was. It was a shock clearly and Beni had eyed Ren in disbelief until he spoke, provoking the bird to immediately flap up and nestle into hair the same hue as the fur the bird once knew.

Mink had disappeared without a trace, though the sight of a familiar avian was caught in the sky when Aoba and Koujaku had hung out, which meant the gang leader had not yet left the island should he want to. Beni had screeched for the other to come down, if only to make up for lost time in insults. Tori did so soon enough, choosing to perch upon Aoba’s shoulder while he inquired as to what was needed. An argument—though one sided as usual—had broken between them and lasted little before Tori had peered about for a sight of blue fur.

Aoba knew what the other was searching for and seemed to give a weak smile, even reaching to brush his fingers over rosy feathers. Tori deserved to know as well, he’d become a well enough acquaintance and it would be wrong to deny him of what he was searching for.

It was the first time Tori demonstrated true shock.

“Ren. It has been some time, you certainly look very different.”

“I know.” Ren says sheepishly as he begins to move along once more. “It’s hard to get used to, but it gives me a pleasant view. I hope you do not think any different of me.”

“You are still the same person beyond your current body, as far as I know.”

That always was a refreshing thing to hear from others, that despite evident changes, he was still regarded as the same Ren most had known for a long time. 

Along the path of their aiming, a light bit of chatter kept between the pair, the crowds had bustled even further and eventually, Ren couldn't ignore the shoulders that continually bump against his own and rustle Tori from his perch. He had half a mind to bat away the surrounding people with a wing. Ren, on the other hand, found no ignorance in this, only edging discomfort. He was used to smaller amounts, that barely surround him when he and Aoba go out. They aren't bad and he handles them quite well at those intervals.

Apologies that fall from his lips are interrupted by scowls fixed upon him by others, eyes narrowed and lips curled in grimaces. It deterred him, made him shrink back slightly from any more attempts to speak. Amber had redirected itself to the traces of concrete sidewalk he could spot in a show of avoidance, but the shoulders continued to knock against him and ensue more nervousness. Another insult to add to another bump against him, a chuckle to slice through the air as a gaze or several settle upon Ren. And Ren himself finds the need to sink deep somewhere, the comments edge him further from reality. 

What did he do? Why are people commenting about him like this? 

He must have been wrong to go out by himself like this. He couldn't even handle a crowd, he didn't know why being here felt so suffocating. His eyes had widened and he'd whipped his head in each direction of every murmur or whisper or chuckle that even _seemed_ to be towards him. He'd done something wrong, he just knew it. He hated himself for feeling this way, but everything was overwhelming again and he found it harder to take a breath. 

Tori isn't a fool. While he is not linked to Ren as he is to Mink and cannot sense his health, he knows the exact signs of a panic attack and he's already searching for an escape route. 

Once he finds it, he's trying to gain Ren's attention, leaning to nip at the former canine's ear.  He can only do so much as an AllMate, he couldn't grasp Ren's hand and tug him away. He could only curb his attention and try to get him away from the source of his stress quickly. It worked eventually and Ren would seek out the escape—an alleyway that provided some space. 

Sliding down the stone wall, he'd buried his features in his knees, slender digits burying themselves in dark locks. He didn't know what was happening and that frightened him, only worsened his hysteria. His eyes burned and he was finding it harder to grasp at air. A sob escaped finally, the only sound to escape besides weak gasps for breath and his grip tightened in his hair. He was trembling and simply desired the familiar setting of home.

The deep thoughts he had sunk into were driven away when he felt something brush over his neck. Peering up from where he had taken up hiding, he looks to Tori and finds the cockatoo's wings spread out, plumage bared and sitting tall. 

"Tori... what... what are you doing?"

"This hides you away better, does it not?" 

That causes any further words Ren has to cant off in a show of surprise. It was true actually, with the way the avian was positioned, it was rather hard to get a glimpse of the people passing by. Just knowing that had posed a bit of relief to Ren. No more laughter or voices were directed to him.

"I am not very experienced in dealing with situations like this, even if I have knowledge of it. I can only hope I am doing some good." 

In a way, Tori was providing his own comfort the best way he could. 

"I-I..." 

“You are not fond of large crowds, it seems."

Ren couldn't reply clearly, still caught in the throes of his panic but having managed to raise his head and keep it up. A hand moved to rub at his eyes, clearing away the tears that had threatened to fall. For Tori to do this for him had stunned him, but chased away the clasp that gripped his heart and lungs seemingly. 

“Try and take deep breaths, I will locate a shortcut to reach the supermarket.”

A nod is given, following the instructions until he no longer quivered and his nails no longer left indents in fair skin. When he was well enough, he slowly rose to his feet, a hand pressed to the wall to serve as a means of holding him up. Tori kept near, an optic looking over Ren as if searching for anymore source of fear. He'd never thought of Ren as one to break apart with situations like that. But life as an AllMate and life as a human differed vastly. Who was he to pass such judgement?

Even so, he wasn't fond of seeing Ren distressed like this. He's precise in his directions, eyeing for any crowds and occasionally leaning to nestle against the side of Ren's head as a means to show that he was still here. It aided well and Ren was nearly as calm as he was when Tori had first arrived. The silence built between them was becoming more comfortable than stiff, hastened breathing reaching slower intakes as the supermarket was now within view.

"Tori.."

To hear Ren speak after minutes of stifled quiet had earned a glance.  "Hm?"

"...Thank you. I'm very grateful for your being here." 

With that, he reached to run the tip of his fingers over Tori's feathers, humming at the softness. Tori had given a brief snort, keeping his gaze forward and chewing a touch on his cigar.

To think he had come here to give greeting to an acquaintance seen long ago and ended up giving a comfort he had never gave in his time since activation was something to marvel at. But he held no grudge against Ren, rather satisfied that the other did not break down even worse than he had. He could have stood still and not moved at all until he crumpled to the floor and summoned even more attention to himself. Instead, he listened somehow and stumbled away to gain a semblance of solitude. 

"It is no problem at all. Do take better care of yourself though. It would seem that you still need someone around." Tori says. 

"It seems to be so. I am sorry for making you deal with this."

"It is a new sensation, this fear of yours. I cannot blame you for something you didn't even know of."

And that earns a smile from Ren and another brush of fingers over feathers, finding the touch to be all the more relaxing. A murmur of gratitude is given once more as they head into the supermarket and all the while, Tori seems to monitor Ren a little as he shops and looks over the list. There truly was a large change from the small canine to this tall male he now sees before him, but their attitude were genuinely the same and it only evoked Tori's want to keep near all the same.

He'll be sure to fly over the streets and keep an eye out for navy among a crowd.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had this headcanon for Ren as a human in that he has anxiety which only ever makes itself known when his thoughts stray to darker foundations or when he is trapped in a crowd--which evoke awful panic attacks. Deep breaths and peaceful thoughts help him manage himself, but there are days where he loses himself utterly and he's straining to not cry. 
> 
> Just a little tidbit on my thoughts of Ren.


	6. Dancing is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren wants to read, Tori wants to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn, I meant to update on Valentine's Day but things are holding me wayyyy back. Let me just swing in with some cutesy stuff this time though cause I really wanted to write some bubbly and sweet ToriRen this time ~
> 
> Listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPUJIbXN0WY) song while you read this, it's so much more cuter if you do.

Late afternoon seemed to be a time for relaxation, a few hours shy of twilight but mild enough to provide a lazy aura within the home as footsteps resound through the home.

Ren absconded to his room to snatch one of the many selection of books he'd had from his bookshelf, particularly one with a dark blue bookmark jutting from the crisp pages. Finding one quick enough, a satisfied hum is given as he retreats to the living room. A cup of tea was settled on the table next to the couch and a blanket was settled over the arm of the seat.

Today was one of those days he'd thought well to find soothing calm in, plopping onto the plush material with a sigh and curling up with the soft material of the blanket spread over his lap. Slender digits inch for the cup and the rim is pressed to his lips as he takes a sip, an exhale of contentment escaping as he sets the ceramic upon its saucer. 

He simply wanted to enjoy little comforts and indulge in a story while Tori was off and away with business of his own. The man was usually off and away with something he never gave true insight upon, but Ren was not a nosy soul, so he never typically inquired where the other went off to unless he returned injured or visibly upset.

But though he had thought it to be true, Tori was not ‘off and away’ like he had said and when Ren was so comfortable and oblivious to the world as he read, he failed to notice the hints of melody that trail into the living room. If anything, he simply curled into himself further and tipped his book up a smidge more.

By the time he finally does pay attention to his surroundings, the book is swiftly lifted from his grasp—which earns an argumentative sound from the dark haired man as he looks to the source of impromptu material kidnapping. The moment their eyes met, familiarity sunk in followed by surprise there after. He eyes Tori with confusion but it's gone as the taller sets the book right by his tea on the table and pulls Ren to his feet with a suave inquiry of _'May I have this dance?'_.

Of course, Ren denies as he flings his gaze to the floor and his feet shuffle. He was never too talented in dancing, never able to catch on to moving his feet with the beat and in that, he decided to never partake in the activity. Tori seems to have none of it however, insisting softly that they really should try and promising that he wouldn't rush Ren into silly dances or anything that involved bending him backwards. For a moment, Ren looked considerate, but then his voice lowers.

"Tori, we don’t have to do this.."

"I know, but I want to."

"But I told you I’m not—"

"Come on Ren, I’m sure you aren't _that_ bad." Tori replies with a ghost of a smile, hands reaching out for Ren’s as the other futilely backs away. "Just give it a chance and see."

And Ren wanted to go against the imploring so very badly, but the kind arch of brows and lowered lids with hands that patiently await his own do well in weakening his defense. For a man who showed as much emotion as he did, he certainly did well in convincing and requesting. Shoulders slump and he seems to no longer have a choice as he nods weakly, taking Tori's hands and awaiting whatever may come along.

They try a dance that takes a few steps here and there, maybe a twirl as well. Occasionally an apology will be blurted out by Ren since he keeps stepping on Tori’s foot. After the sixth or seventh ‘sorry’, Ren decides to slip from the other’s grip with a flustered huff and his arms cross over his chest. Frustration and despondency flit across features normally knit in stoicism and Ren now had half a mind to retreat to his room to lock himself away.

Never mind the tea, the book or any comfort, this was downright embarrassing.

"I apologize, Tori… But I tried to tell you that I'm not good at dancing." said Ren as visage falls to more crestfallen tones.

Locks of rose jostle as the other shakes his head in reply to his Ren's words. In fact, despite the fact that he had been stepped on more so than Ren could count, he looked like he was in absolute bliss, radiating joy as he replies with a laugh. 

"How about we try slow dancing for now?"

It took a little more prodding since Ren would rather not fluster himself once more, but he eventually agrees. The music flows softly in the background as Tori gives Ren small instructions on where to put his hands. The contrast of rough and tan alongside pale and soft skin briefly interests the shorter male before he notes the hand resting on the small of his back and he sees that as the signal to rest his hand atop Tori’s shoulder. Not a moment later do they begin to sway slowly, the dance soothing and definitely not drawing a negative reaction from Ren.

A hum would accompany the tune, a song that Ren had heard frequently when the chance came along. It went well with their current circumstances, what with a curiously eager Tori tugging him along into a soft hearted dance. A turn would be given, a small one that didn't do much. 

He doesn't pay note to the brief but fond looks he’s given, eyes downcast though he does peer up after a while and questions the amused curl of the lips Tori gives.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You are good at being mysterious, but lying to me is not very successive." Ren points out with a loft of a dark brow.

Being blunt was a skill of Ren's, Tori thought faintly as he gave a snort. He didn't mind it at all, it was one of the many qualities that made Ren who he was, even if it did deter others at times. Veering around the oncoming desire of asking he'd caught Ren showing, he gives another twirl in their dance, a sway of the body that derives the shorter male well enough. 

"Is this better now?" Tori asks.

Ren looks to the side then, as if wanting to tease the other. He'd just went through a mess of faltered steps and stumbled apologies before finding a groove that suited him well. So in a way, he supposed it was better than before. He doesn't speak the words aloud until he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead, dark bangs parted to accomplish that goal. Lips part to allow a laugh, hues of sunlight flickering to cocoa and chin tilting high just to press a proper peck to Tori's lips.

"Definitely so." Ren said.


	7. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after all the observance he's taken in and the understanding he gains of others, he can't gain an understanding of himself. Especially not when it involves a certain canine.

There were days where Tori would find himself puzzled.

The mannerisms he had observed within the actions of humans was certainly a main factor of this. He had remained as quiet and observant as his master since activation, watching over the movements and speech of all he had passed. 

Being an avian and gifted with the ability of flight was a benefit when Mink would allow him freedom--or rather, as much of it as an Allmate could receive. He would take to the skies and look to all who go about their day below, watching the little quirks they all demonstrate and scoffing at ignorance or rudeness.

In the time he spent here, he found himself wandering over to the machines that follow their masters as he does. Though their personalities vary, they are all and all silent and obedient or a little brutish at times. It was interesting to watch at times, when they go silent at the order when imbued in Rib or a Rhyme battle. 

And then there is Ren. 

He does not go through such things as all other Allmates do--though Beni was also the same with his anger and ever present desire to form an argument at the mere sight of familiar rose feathers. Tori paid no mind to him though, choosing to humor him on days where he felt it appropriate. 

But Ren worked differently and that puzzled him. He was not afraid to stand up to another despite his size and appearance. He was stronger than he would give off. He was not past the ability of scolding when a result had pertained beyond his warnings. He was a curious being who poked his head from a bag on occasion. He was open to friendships and never seemed to judge one by reputation or first glances alone, a demonstration being his previous argument with Beni. 

He was different.

They'd grown close, near to the point of being called friends, even chose to spend their time with one another in the confines of Rhyme when lucky. So he took those little intervals between them to sneak glances over to the canine or watch him as he went about his business. 

Whether they lingered in the foundations of Rhyme with flows of chatter that is cut every so often by comfortable silence or a cadence of laughter or even remained on a balcony and watched the little scenery they had gained. What started out as a show of interest was clearly developing into something more. And it puzzles him because he had never seen Allmates grow attached to one another, that behavior is reserved for humans and yet here he was doing just that. 

Why...? 

"Tori? Is there something wrong?" 

And his train of thought is broken when a voice sounds out and optics would slowly look to the direction of deep timbre. They'd land upon Ren who was wandering to the patio as he did whenever he had spotted Tori. His tail swayed gently, a curious habit of his whenever something captured his attention. His tongue was as usual lolling out from his mouth, the small pink sublingual showing itself in a cute manner that suits the body Ren has right now. 

Faintly does he wonder how the Ren he knew with bright hues of gold would look if his tongue poked from his lips as well. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." 

A tilt of the head, eyes that look to the other suspiciously and a silence that brews between them as Ren contemplates allowing such an evident fib to pass. He knows Tori well enough now to see that he had fallen into throes of heavy thought and he lingered on them even as he sat stationary in reality. He could ask, he was sure Tori would agree to tell eventually--Ren had softened the hardened shield of resilience Tori kept to a point of fading arguments and soft admittance. 

It was an action only reserved for Ren, it seemed. 

But he decided he would let it go with a downward tilt of a head, allowing Tori to relax--but when had he grown tense? Wings would rustle as he adjusts himself, beak near burying itself in a crest bursting in pastel softness. 

"Have you been well?" Tori asks as is their routine. "I have. And how have you been?" 

"I have been... as well as can be, I would suppose. I believe the human remark of this is 'I've seen better days'?" He would never understand the lengths of quotes, remarks to be treasured or statements that capture attention to the point of reciting during appropriate times. 

It humored Ren for a moment there, its sound tinny through speakers but clearly heard. 

"Yes, I think that is the correct saying for a time like this." Ren says. "I can only hope that you get better soon, Tori." 

Robots don't get sick, not even AIs as brilliantly sentient as they. It's a thought to be processed and read and almost placed in a reason of bitterness. What reason has he to be that way? 

True, he was just a creation for reason of obedience and assistance. He was thoroughly clear in his orders and followed his master to a point of usual personality mimicry. He was something to be tossed away or replaced when his time had expired, errors grew too irritating or Mink simply found himself no longer in need for one. He had no emotions, they were all programmed and it seemed petty to gift him with any. 

But he felt something now. 

Frustration was shown this time, instead of stifled down just barely and his form would quiver with a huff, summoning Ren's attention once more. The canine stepped closer to allow a paw to tap on the balcony, wanting Tori to come down instead of remaining up there with heavy thoughts. 

"Tori, it is clear that you are upset by something. I allowed it to pass once, but I will not do it again." He announces. "Tell me what is the matter." 

Refusal was given, not even a look directed to his friend as a demand that fell towards more of a plea is said. He was at odds with himself, he didn't know why he was thinking of this all of a sudden and he didn't know why he found his thoughts venturing to the one who called his attention before him. It was all troubling because he'd never been victim to this... this assault of what was as close to emotions as he could feel. 

He couldn't ignore Ren for long though, not when the other raises his voice in another try and not when his eyes had settled upon him when called finally. 

"...Give me time and I may explain it myself." 

 If he ever could.


End file.
